


The C Word

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the dumbest conversation they’d ever had. Considering the parties involved, that was saying something.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just stop!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal reached for another fistful of clothes from the dryer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hovering at his shoulder, Will turned up the volume. “Cock, cock, cock.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Will!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You can say it. You’re a grown man. Really grown. Almost fifty.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C Word

It was the dumbest conversation they’d ever had. Considering the parties involved, that was saying something.

“Just stop!”

Hannibal reached for another fistful of clothes from the dryer.

Hovering at his shoulder, Will turned up the volume. “Cock, cock, cock.”

“Will!”

“You can say it. You’re a grown man. Really grown. Almost fifty.”

Boxers tumbled from the laundry basket as Hannibal carelessly stuffed more in. “I’m well aware of my age. And our respective maturity levels.”

“Ooh!”

“Jazz hands, Will? Really?”

“Too mature for you?”

The dryer closed with a bump of Hannibal’s hip. He hefted the basket and pushed past Will. Was it really possible that Will had chased him through three rooms of the house with this nonsense?

Will was right behind him. “I just don’t understand what you’re afraid of.”

A huff didn’t begin to cover Hannibal’s exasperation. “Afraid has nothing to do with it. You know that.”

“Why are you so prissy?” 

Will stopped, waiting for the look he knew was coming. Hannibal didn’t disappoint. Will had seen him less riled up when he was gutting an Argentinian customs officer.

“You’re pushing me, boy.”

A wide grin spread over Will’s face. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Hannibal’s breath flared. Will’s brows inched up as he watched him tip his head. A bull ready to charge.

Silence hung between them. Will sunk his teeth into his lip, refusing to break first.

Hannibal took a deep breath, the anger visibly deflating.

“Nothing. Not a thing.”

Will’s shoulders sagged. “Oh come on!”

Ignoring the pout, Hannibal headed for the bedroom.

“Just once! For me!” Will chased at Hannibal’s heels.

The laundry basket hit the bed with a bounce. Hannibal began aimlessly sorting its contents into piles.

Will hooked his chin over Hannibal’s shoulder. “Pleeease.”

Hannibal stiffened. Taking his time, he turned to face Will.

_Such an eager boy._

“It means that much to you does it?”

Will nodded. “Yep.”

“Very well,” Hannibal sighed. With a tone equally as impassive, he added, “Cock.”

Will’s eyes lit up. The corners of Hannibal’s lips curled into a smirk. “What are you waiting for?” Hannibal lowered his eyes to the growing bulge in his pants.

Will queered a look, too vague for his usual feigned coyness.

Hannibal lay a hand on Will’s shoulder, pushing down ever so slightly. “From now on, when I say it, it’s a directive. On your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
